thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Popsy Dimple
Introduction Popsy Dimple was born and raised in Mirror Park. Shy and unassuming she never really fit in with her peers. She took various odd jobs after she graduated high school, from grocery clerk to clown. Biography Popsy was the only child of middle aged parents who died in a car accident in her senior year of high school. She graduated high school barely her grades dropping drastically after her parents death. Popsy had always been a loner and a misfit due to her carrot orange hair being a source of amusement to the other kids. A gentle soul who was constantly bullied and harassed or alternatively ignored as if she was invisible she retreated into herself. After being made fun of by LSPD officers when she was arrested for "borrowing" a car she determined to change her image. Studying late night on YouTube on how to do a proper English accent she started to use her best imitation of the accent trying to eradicate her roots. Alas, the one thing that might have made a real difference she didn't change. Leaving her hair as bright an orange and as wildly curled as she was born with. Turning Point It was a brief conversation with a man at the Pillbox Garage that created a nickname that was to haunt her from then on. After his initial outburst the man was kind and seemed genuinely interested in carrying on a conversation with her introducing himself as Jeffrey Connors. Unfortunately his companion was not as kind and obviously impatient with the conversation and rushed him away. Extremely upset at the name Jeff Connors had called her Popsy rushed to the hairdresser for a consult and was given a new style and advised strongly to die her hair. She did so for all of a day. Then after hearing the song from the movie "Greatest Showman" entitled "This is Me" she decided to return to the hair dresser and have all the changes reversed. Deciding instead to embrace the moniker and accept the persona thrust on her. Before she could fully understand what this meant for her future she was in a bad scooter accident. Sandwiched between two local vehicles her scooter blew up and she was thrown forcefully into the pavement. With 2nd degree burns on her body and hemorrhaging in her brain she was rushed to Pillbox Hospital. Undergoing life-saving surgery to relieve the pressure in her brain from the bleeding she woke up in intensive care confused, dazed, and obsessed. Popsy released herself against the wishes of the medical staff and began her journey to gain the attention of the one man who'd ever been kind to her. In-Between Popsy's hair grew back straight once she started to heal and she was experiencing frequent headaches and suffered from frequent bouts of insomnia. She studied YouTube video's once again on fashion and style and began to expand her wardrobe. She also started going by Elaine, her mother's name and her middle name, when anyone bothered to inquire. Contact After leaving gold coins engraved with a shamrock on one side and an L on the other along with various cryptic messages to try and get her obsession's attention she managed to do so through Alexandria Bennett. Thus began a text conversation between Jeff and Popsy. Primarily one-sided with Jeff wary and even fearful of the contact and Popsy unable to break it off. Popsy attended the VU 90's night hoping that Jeff might be there and she'd get to see him. Once again, she was treated as if she was invisible not a single person spoke to her that night. Other than the security who let her in to the event. Leaving early she messaged Jeff letting him know she'd been there. Friday 13th Waking up late in the evening Popsy messaged Jeff wishing him a Happy Friday. He questioned her on her whereabouts stating that she was there where he was that he'd seen her. Confused she asked him where he was and when he told her The Monarch she replied that she was at the Pier. Which she was. She'd woken up to late to know that there was any event going on at The Monarch. He never responded to her answer. She sat at the Pier for the rest of the night knowing that he didn't believe her even though she'd never lied to him. Morning dawned and she decided to take Alex's advice that she'd given on Twitter the other day in reply to a message Popsy had posted. "Do you ever sit at the water's edge and wonder if the waves will carry you away to a magical place." She texted Alex "Thank you" and to Jeff she only said one word . . . "Bye." Category:Characters Category:Civilian